Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light emitting device, and particularly relates to a light emitting diode (LED) package structure.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional flip-chip LED package structure, an edge of an epitaxial structure layer is aligned with or contracted inward relative to an edge of a substrate, and edges of an N electrode and a P electrode are aligned with the edge of the epitaxial structure layer or is spaced by a vertical distance with the edge of the epitaxial structure layer. Namely, an orthogonal projection area of the N electrode and the P electrode on the substrate is smaller than an orthogonal projection area of the epitaxial structure layer on the substrate. In case of such configuration, when the flip-chip LED package is to be assembled to an external circuit, since an electrode area of the N electrode and the P electrode is relative small, the LED package may have problems of inaccurate alignment and poor electrode contact in assembling.